


Ichigo

by LKChoi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L just wants to eat his strawberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shared Death Note fanfic. It is supposed to be a simple character study: a short one-shot that focuses on the quirks of a particular character rather than a plot, and in this case that's L. He's my favorite so I had a lot of fun with it, and also got hungry lol. It's cute and funny, hopefully you'll think so too. Enjoy ^^
> 
> FYI: "Ichigo" is strawberry in japanese

The steel room was cold and empty. Hushed voices and wall of digital faces were his only company. The gray office chair squeaked from the weight of the boy as he shifted to reach a treat before him. A sweet aroma lapped at his nose. He cautiously moved his hand towards the collection of sweets laid out with his tea that Watari prepared. A miniature strawberry shortcake caught his eyes. No, not the cake, but the beauty that sat on top of it.

  
Carefully with his thumb and index finger, he gripped the tip of a leaf and slowly pulled a thick strawberry from off the cake. Carrying the plump fruit towards him, his long white sleeve rolled down his slender arm. His black eyes marveled at it hungrily as it dangled between his fingers. Damned this tedious habit. It could fall any minute and there would be nothing left to admire or savor at all. He knew it but tilted his head studying it continuously. He couldn't risk not inspecting the delicious element that would soon enter his body.

  
The fruit was deep red all over practically ready to burst. He salivated imagining the feeling of it's juices spewing into his mouth with one bite. It was freckled with bits of powdered sugar and on the bottom half coated with the same whipped cream it was removed from. Lifting his arm and parting his lips he hung it over his mouth, tongue waiting to touch the succulent morsel.

  
Suddenly the door opened and broke his concentration. In walked none other than his intellectually acquainted friend and rival Light Yagami, along with the rest of the Kira Investigation Unit calling out the name “Ryuzaki”. He didn't budge, not his mouth nor the strawberry. The sandy brown haired college student sat beside him with his school bag and took off his coat.

  
“We may have a lead to finding Kira.” Matsuda cheered with vigor.  
“Oh?” L replied in a dry voice, only shifting his dead eyes on his silent peer. “Have you finally given us a hint to your true identity, Kira?”  
Light proceeded to set his laptop on the empty space next to L's sorry excuse for supper and opened it to commence his log in sequence.  
“If I were Kira would I say yes.” he retorted confidently. His drowsy eyes shifted back to the strawberry and inched it closer to him.  
“No. I suppose not.” he agreed dryly, and as the fruit got close to the point where he could lick it he felt a bump against his chair.

Slowly, with a devastated look on his face, he watched the lovely morsel detach from the leaf and fall to the floor. It hit the cement with a soundless splat. His eyes narrowly watched as it became a small pink mess beneath him. He turned his head to face the culprit who bumped his seat, only to be met with a hectic and apologetic Matsuda.

  
“R-Ryuzaki, please forgive me.” he pleaded with a complete bow.  
“Matsuda you idiot.” huffed Mogi from the couch. “Watch where you're going.”  
“I-I'm sorry.” he cried out again.  
L stared down at the strawberry again, defeated. Studying what was in a pink mess on the floor he started to think.  
“Light.” he began.  
“Yes?” replied the young genius inquisitively.  
“We know that Kira can kill with a face and a name, determine the cause and time of death and can also plot the circumstances surrounding the death. Correct?”  
“Yea..?” he answered trying to calculate what new implication the prodigy investigator was trying to throw his way. L peered over at Light once more, who looked already on the edge of his patience. Then again, he looked longingly at the floor.  
“It only applies to humans.....hm.....” he said quietly to himself while the others looked at him puzzled.

No one else knew why he'd gone silent, nor why he didn't inquire about the case developments. Just that his mysterious brain had caught onto an idea as his vacant gaze fixated on a piece of fruit that laid dead on the floor.

  
Could Matsuda be Kira?

END


End file.
